


You Survived: You'll Take Good Care of Him

by ProblematicFave (PriestGuts)



Series: Boyfriend to Death [4]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt and comfort, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/ProblematicFave
Summary: You're both a little overwhelmed and you can't help but want to be so close to him.  You can't help yourself anymore.Trade for rarefaction!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphametics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/gifts).



> Let me just first of all say...how fucking long it's been since I wrote Fluff. Not to mention FLUFF FOR A MURDER DATING SIM!

You hush Lawrence softly as you lead him over to the bed. He’s still crying over sharing your experiences with The Grey River. You doubt that he’ll stop any time soon. You feel an instinctual urge to protect and coddle the man despite everything that he’s put you through the last couple of days.

You had scared him. You were something new and unfamiliar in his carefully guarded environment. You could understand that he had acted in the way that he did. You might have too in the same situation. You're both a little overwhelmed and you can't help but want to be so close to him. You can't help yourself anymore.

You help him lay down and wipe those pretty crystal blue eyes for him, gently stroking his hair and cheeks. He’s so pretty up close with a dusting of pale, pale freckles that would pop more if he ever spent some time in the sun. It was like a secret that only you knew about now. They were special. 

He was special. He was still here for you to love for the rest of your life. He was all yours now and you felt a surge of well placed jealousy at the thought of him with anyone else. You knew that it wouldn’t happen...but if it did, you would be sure that it wouldn’t last long.

He was yours. Your Lawrence. Your delicate flower.

You hum in a lulling tone as his sobs start to subside into quiet hiccups, gently jostling the bed with each one. You don’t remember the words, but you can hum it for him. He seems to prefer that. Quieter.

You pet his hair and his face, pressing your foreheads together to give him a semblance of safety and closeness. You hope your calm demeanor is what’s relaxing him. You whisper to him, encouragements and kind words, leaning so that your lips brush in just a tickle of a touch each time they move. You don’t kiss him fully on the mouth yet. You want him to be ready for that. You don’t want to push him.

So instead, you move to kiss his cheekbones and the corners of his eyes where they are sore and swollen from his tears, soothing them as best you can without leaving his side. You place his arm around your waist, showing him that it’s alright to want to be closer. He can be as close to you as he wants.

You nuzzle your face into the crook him his neck to keep humming as he starts to doze off, exhausted from his outburst. It must feel good to get all of that out after so long. You breathe deep to let him know in his unconscious state that you’re still there. You’re not going anywhere.

Good morning, my love. 

Sleep tight.


End file.
